An imaging apparatus which is provided with an imaging element includes a display device so that a user can confirm an image which is a recording target (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the imaging apparatus, a driving frequency (clock frequency) of a CPU which controls the entire apparatus is set according to a required operation. In particular, it is possible to initialize a memory, or the like, at a high speed by increasing the driving frequency at a time of power supply.
As such an imaging apparatus, there is an apparatus which includes an electronic view finder (EVF) of a look-in type. The EVF includes a liquid crystal panel (example of electro-optical panel), and displays an image based on a vertical synchronizing signal from a camera on the liquid crystal panel.